The Noahs play truth or dare
by Frizwizz
Summary: Well the tital says it all. Road is bored and well yeah a big game of truth or dare insues.
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this because I noticed no one had written something like this yet. I was shocked. Please R&R after you read this keep in mind I'm new to this._**

Third person POV

"Tyki...Tyki?"

Road stared up at Tyki from the edge of his chair. With a sigh Tyki closed the book he had been reading and placing it in his lap looked at road.

"Yes Road, what is it?" Tyki sighed.

"I'm bored. Will you play with me?" Road whined sliding off the arm of the chair onto the floor.

"Fine well if you can think of a good game I might consider it." Tyki stated as he picked up his book and once again began to read.

"Hmmmm." Road considered all the games she knew. "Tyki, say I can get enough people." Road said to Tyki whilst she clung to his shoulders. "Would you play truth or dare with me?"

"Yeah sure, I've got nothing better to do." Tyki rolled his eyes believing he was agreeing to something that he was sure would never happen.

"Yay, I love you Tyki. I'll be back as soon as I can." Road skipped out of the room cheering.

Tyki sighed and just went back to reading his book.

_**Yeah I know it's short but still hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R please.**_


	2. Devitto and Jasdero are roped in!

So um yeah thanks to those of you who reviewed, I guess I'll just get on with the story then enjoy.

Third person POV

"Devitto, I'm bored, what you want to do?" Jas asked from where he was half off his bed with his head hanging off the edge playing with his hair.

Devitto looked at him with a bored expression from his desk where he had been doodling on a sheet of paper.

"I don't know. Who knew I'd ever want to see that Allen Walker kid. At least he could teach us how to play poker." Devitto muttered to himself.

"Why don't you just ask Tyki?" Jasdero pondered plaiting his hair.

"You know the answer to that you idiot." Devitto exhaled loudly. "He'll just make up an excuse like always or say he has to be somewhere."

Just as Devitto finished his sentence there was loud insistent knocking on their bedroom door.

"Right right I'm coming hold your horses. Jeez." Devitto mumble.

Devitto got p reluctantly out of his chair and slouched over to the door. When he answered the door he was attacked by a certain blue haired Noah.

"Play with me, play with me." Road said in one big rush.

"What would we be playing?" Jasdero asked inquisitively as he crawled over to Devitto with Road still firmly attached to him.

"Truth or dare." Road said Jumping up and down after finally letting go of Devitto.

""Yeah sure okay. Nothing better to do."" Devitto and Jasdero said together.

"Yay two more people, now to go round up some more people or Tyki won't play." Road sang as she went skipping out of the room and down the hall.

"Are we wise agreeing to this?" Devitto questioned.

"Nope, but who cares we've got nothing better to do." Jasdero said jumping up and down on the spout laughing manically.

The two of them heading off to the dining room where they guessed Tyki would be waiting.

Yeah I know it's another short chapter. But believe me this is all building up to the eventual game of truth or dare.


	3. Road has a plan!

Thanks to all you who are reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

"But that's not sweet!" Skinn complained in his boorish manner.

"Of course not you idiot. It's a game." Road sighed. "But i'll give you all my sweets if you play with me." Road said an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Okay!" Skinn exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"Now to see if Lulubell will play" Road skipped yet again down the hall. "Hmm wonder who else i could get?"

*In Lulubells room"

"Please i'll never ask for anything ever again just please!" Road whined clinging to Lulubells leg, stopping her getting away.

"I told you the Earls given me a mission, so ... NO!" as Lulubell finally freed herself from Road she exclaimed over her shoulder, "Maybe another time." And with that she escaped.

"No fair who else am i suppose to..." Road trailed off as sudden inspiration hit her. "ahah, Perfect."

Hmm, I wonder what Road's up to haha. Don't forget to R&R.


	4. The excorcists arrive

"I wonder what Road's doing; we've been here for ages!" Jasdero whined.

The group was small and Tyki was sure he had got out of playing, when suddenly one of Roads doors opened.

And flying out of said door came Crowley tied up with his own cape.

"Whoa, look it's the vampire." Devitto stated poking the bundle that was Crowley.

"Where am I? Why are you all grey? Where's Eliade?" Crowley slurred.

"Wow, he must have hit his head pretty hard." Devitto laughed.

"Oh Crowley are you alright?" Miranda came running through the door and started to untie him.

As more people arrived Tyki thought of ways to escape. Then realised it was impossible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, HELP ME!" Came the cries of a familiar exorcist.

Road dragged Allen through the door by his ankles.

"LET GO YOU STUPID BEANSPROUT!" Allen was dragging Kanda by his legs and wouldn't let go.

"Can't breathe, Yu, I can't breathe." Kanda had grabbed Lavi's shirt when Allen had grabbed him and was now choking Lavi in the process of attempting escape.

"Will you lot please stop fighting for once and help Miranda and Crowley!" Lenalee shouted at them as she walked through the door.

"We're only playing a game of truth or dare it's not like they're going kill us and besides weren't you three complaining about having nothing to do a few seconds ago?" Lenalee put her hands on her hips and stared at them.

The three of them mumbled they're apologies

"Besides Komue ne-chan said this would be a good chance to gather information on them." Lenalee stated sitting down at the table where Crowley and Miranda were already seated with the Noah's.

"I never said I had nothing to do." Kanda mumbled to himself.

"Well I guess this means that I have to play." Tyki sighed setting his book down and leaning forward with his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"So who's first?"


	5. The Kiss

_Sorry this took me a while. Just letting you know there is slight BL. (only a kiss)_

"Me me me me me me me me ...." Road continuously exclaimed as she bounced up and down on her chair.

"We get it. Jeez!" Kanda practically screamed at her.

"Well off you go Road." Tyki urged her on.

"Thank you. Hmmm," Road contemplated. "Allen, Truth or Dare?"

At the mention of his name Allen was suddenly very worried.

"Go on Allen don't be chicken." Kanda goaded.

"Fine then," Allen said, "Dare, I'm no chicken."

"For being mean to me, kiss..." Road did a drum roll on the table, "KANDA for 20 seconds!"

At the shock on their faces Road burst out laughing.

"Come on exorcists don't tell me your chicken." Devitto stated.

"Yeah it's only for 20 seconds." Jasdero added.

"FINE! Allen just get it over with." Kanda mumbled.

Allen got up from his chair and walked round to the opposite chair which Kanda occupied.

Kanda had gone kinda pale and looked like the last of his pride had just been stomped on.

As Allen reached Kanda he wondered, how the hell am I supposed to start this kiss!?

They both gulped and closed their eyes and in what could only be described as super slow mode started towards each other lips pursed ready to kiss.

"Ugh, you're taking too long! Get on with it!" Skinn shouted as he "helped" them along (He basically pushed their heads together.)

As their lips meet their eyes flew open, but soon the kiss began to turn more passionate and they started playing tonsil hockey.*

"20, 19, 18, 17 ..." everyone began to count as Allen and Kanda kissed.

"3, 2, 1, 0, okay guys you can stop." Road said

Kanda and Allen didn't disengage and Allen was practically sitting on Kanda's knee by this stage.

"1/2, ¼, 1/8" The twins continued the countdown.

Tyki leaned over and wacked them both round the head.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL!" The twins said in unison.

Still with all the commotion Kanda and Allen still didn't stop.

"I'll deal with this," Lavi stated as he walked over to them and stood behind them. "*ahem*" Lavi cleared his throat, "QUICK WE NEED HELP THE NOAH'S HAVE TURNED AND ARE ATTACKING!"

Lavi screamed in their ears.

Kanda and Allen jumped apart and were in battle stances before anyone had even blinked.

"Well that was awkward." Lavi stated.

"Yup" Jasdero agreed.

Miranda couldn't help but giggle.

Crowley just felt sorry for the pair.

As Allen and Kanda realised what had just happened they both went the reddest colour in the known world and both sat in their seats at opposite ends of the room.

"Well, um, I guess it's my turn now." Allen started and soon had his confidence back.

"Lavi, Truth or Dare?" Allen asked with an evil smirk.

_* Tonsil Hockey is how my mum describes a really passionate kiss, you know where they use tongues._

_Please review and if you can think of any Truths or Dares that would be helpful thanks._


	6. Lavi's Eye patch!

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had exams. please enjoy. R&R at the end.**_

"Well, um, I guess it's my turn now." Allen started and soon had his confidence back.

"Lavi, Truth or Dare?" Allen asked with an evil smirk.

"Well, I'm not chicken or anything but... your scary at the moment so... Truth."

Lavi sat back looking happy with himself.

"Interesting." Tyki considered what could happen.

Allen looked considerate for a while thinking.

"Ah ha!" Allen exclaimed as he got an idea.

The whole while Lavi was slowly slinking down in his chair.

"Okay Lavi, you ready?" Allen asked with a mischievous grin.

No no no no. Lavi thought, "Yeah bring it on." Lavi shouted jumping up on the table.

"Okay calm down, it's only a truth." Kanda exclaimed dragging Lavi down onto his chair.

"Aw look at Kanda helping his Lover." Jasdero laughed from where he was swinging in his chair.

Kanda growled and unsheathed Mugen.

"Calm down, jeez he's only trying to wind you up." Road stated.

"And it's working." Debitto mumbled. "Isn't that right Skinn."

Skinn who hadn't talked at all since he got here grunted. He was to busy eating the sweets Road had given him.

Kanda sat down and nodded for Allen to go on.

"Okay. Anyway. Lavi what's under your eye patch?" Allen sat back looking amused.

"That's a weird question i'd presume he doesn't have an eye or is blind in that eye." Crowly pondered.

"So what is under your eye patch, show us." Road asked hyperly.

Everyone leaned forward eager to see what the truth was.

"Um well..." Lavi trailed off.

"Go on Lavi, it can't be that bad." Miranda said encouragingly.

Lavi slowly lifted his hand up and was about to remove his eye patch.

"The thing is.." Lavi stuttered.

"Oh get a move on." Kanda had yet another outburst.

He drew mugen again and in one quick slash cut the string keeping the eyepatch on.

Lavi gave a yelp and fell backwards and landed on the floor clutching his eye.

"KANDA, STOP THAT!" Miranda scolded Kanda and ran round to Lavi.

"If he wasn't blind before he is now." The twins mumbled pointing they're guns at each other.

"Well Go on Lavi show us." Allen goaded.

"Lavi?"Miranda gently pulled Lavi's hand back.

Lavi looked up.

"Oh that's odd." Crowly stated.

"Weird." Skinn grunted.

"Yes I know it looks odd that's why I cover it." Lavi mumbled.

Lavi looked up properly and everyone saw.

Lavi had one lovely Emerald green eye. Whilst the other eye was a strange purple.

"I see nothing wrong with it." Tyki exclaimed.

"Oh i can't see out of it. Don't know why." Lavi stood up and calmly walk over to Kanda.

"Yu, I'm gonna kill you." Then Lavi launched himself at Kanda and the two of them fought for a while.

"Hey, hey , hey. Knock it off you two." Lenalee screamed dragging the two of them away from each other by they're ears.

"Ow ow o wow!" The two screamed.

Lenalee let go and handed Lavi his eye patch.

"How'd you fix it?" Lavi asked amazed.

"I tied the ends you idiot." Lenalee sat back down.

The whole room was laughing at how stupid this whole things was.

Tears streaming Road managed to speak through her laughter.

"Okay Lavi your go."

Tying his eye patch back on he looked round the room.

"Okay I pick ..."

**_Any ideas people? Questions? anything?_**

**_Please R&R. (Barely anyone does :'( ha ha)_**


	7. Jasderos' turn

_**Be amazed I updated! Couldn't find the chance to update this I'm so sorry, don't hate me. If you have any requests or Ideas I'd be happy. R&R at the end please.**_

"Okay Lavi your go."

Tying his eye patch back on, he looked round the room.

"Okay I pick ...

Jasdevi!" Lavi shouted standing up and pointing at Jasdevi.

"No fair! You can't pick two people!" Jasdero shouted also standing up and pointing at Lavi.

"Technically you are one person." Tyki pointed out, sipping from a cup of tea. Wait where did that come from, anyway.

"Whose side are you on?" Devitto shouted at Tyki.

"No one's. I'm on the side of fairness." Tyki smiled.

"Anyway, so truth or dare?" Lavi asked settling back into his chair.

"Hmm, we shall have to discuss." They said in unison.

Pointing their guns at each other they silently conversed.

"Right it is decided." Devitto spoke first sitting down.

"DARE! WE'RE NOT SCARED OF A LITTLE EXCORCIST!" Jasdero laughed hysterically.

"We'll see about that." Lavi smirked evilly.

Everyone was leaning in eagerly at this stage.

Lavi got up and walked over to Jasdero and Devitto. Leaning casually down between their chairs, he looked both of them in the eye and spoke the dare.

"Jasdero," he addressed both of them, "I dare you to sit at opposite ends of the table."

"That's not much "Crowley spoke up

Skinn voiced his agreement with a grunt.

"Could be interesting though." Road pointed out, "They've never been apart."

"Shut up, that's easy, off you go then." Devitto pushed Jasdero down the room and sat him down in the chair at the far end.

Jasdero let out a little whimper and shifted in his chair.

"I CAN'T DO IT!!!!" Jasdero screamed as he launched himself out of his chair and threw himself at Devitto who caught him.

Jasdero wrapped his legs around Devitto.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!" He wailed.

"Idiot." Devitto mumbled under his breath, patting Jasderos' head.

"Right, Forfeit time." Kanda sneered.

"Yeah I agree but what do we do?" Allen questioned.

"Nothing too harsh." Miranda spoke up.

While the group began discussing the forfeit Devitto was sidling towards the door, Jasdero still clinging.

Suddenly Skinn stood up.

Everyone turned and stared as he walked with long strides towards Jasdero and Devitto.

Devitto coward up against the wall holding Jasdero tightly.

"Get back. I'm warning you." Devitto threatened pointing his gun at Skinn.

Skinn didn't even blink.

He knocked the gun from Devittos' hand and knocked him over.

Jasdero and Devitto fell over and as Devitto hit the floor Jasdero was flung away.

Skinn walked over towards Jasdero who was just beginning to sit up, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground and groaning.

Suddenly Skinn was over him. He grabbed Jasderos' long hair and dragged him towards a cupboard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Jasdero screamed thrashing around trying to get Skinn to let go of his hair.

"LET HIM GO!" Devitto screamed racing towards Skinn.

"Don't even think about it." Kanda mumbled hand resting on his sword.

Devitto skidded to a halt and watched in horror as Skinn opened the cupboard door, threw Jasdero in and locked the door.

Everyone stared at Skinn shocked.

"I have to go on a mission now." Skinn grunted, leaving the room as if nothing had happened.

A few minutes later Devitto fell to his knees.

"How long does he have to stay in there?" Devitto directed the question at Tyki.

"How about one round?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

"But isn't this a bit harsh?" Miranda questioned.

"Don't worry this won't kill them." Road answered as she helped Devitto to his chair. He was a bit shaken but otherwise fine.

"Devitto?" a muffled cry came from the cupboard, "Do I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Everyone cried in unison.

"So I guess Devitto's next." Crowley muttered still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.

_**Was it good? let me know by R&R. Again any reguests or ideas are welcome.**_


	8. Truth

**Well i found some time to write this chapter, it may suck so i apologize in advance. I should be revising for my history and chemistry for tomorrow but i decided to write this instead. Enjoy and Review.**

"So I guess Devitto's next." Crowley muttered still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.

"Right umm, well…" Devitto sat in his chair staring at the cupboard which held Jasdero.

"The sooner we get this round over with the sooner Jasdero is let out." Miranda reminded Devitto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Devitto took a deep breath and released it, he then proceeded to look around the room contemplating who was going to be his, um, well "Victim" I suppose.

"Hurry Devitto," Jasdero whimpered, "I know this won't kill us but this cupboard is rather small and if I don't get out soon I fear I'll never be able to straighten myself again."

"Right right, yes I pick…" Devitto took another sweeping look around the room.

"Tyki" Devitto, "Truth or Dare?"

"UH, well truth I suppose, seeing as no one else has done it." Tyki leaned back in his chair.

"Okay where do you disappear to when you're not on missions?" Devitto said looking smug.

"Tyki paled, "Uh do I have to say?"

"Well do you forfeit?" Miranda asked

"No, um, fine… I…"

Everyone leaned in as Tyki mumbled his answer.

"What?" Came a muffled cry from the cupboard.

"I hang out with my human friends! There you happy now?"

A round of "Le Gasps" came from the group.

"Hey Allen I don't know why you're so surprised, you've met me on a couple of occasions and beat me at poker. On second thought, I've met Lavi and Crowley too as far as I can remember."

This caused a second round of "Le Gasps"

Everyone turned to face Allen, Lavi and Crowley.

"Is this true?"

"What's happening I can't hear?" Jasdero shouted.

"SHUT UP!" everyone screamed before focusing their attention back on the 3 boys in question.

"I can't remember, what do you look like as a Human?" Lavi asked.

Tyki stood up and carefully removed his jacket and waistcoat hanging them on the back of his chair. He turned his back on the group and ruffled his hair. He preceded to un-tuck his shirt. Tyki turned round to meet everyone's curious stares.

"Nope I can't remember it." Crowley stated looking at the other 2 who just nodded in agreement.

"I'm not finished just yet." Tyki spoke as his skin went from Grey to a pale skin tone.

"How about now?" He questioned.

"Nope" All three answered in unison.

Tyki sighed and went to his jacket and rummaged through the pockets for a while. With a sudden exclamation Tyki withdrew a pair of circular glasses from his pocket and proceeded to put them on.

"AH!" the boys screamed.

"You…My clothes." Crowley stuttered.

"The one and the same." Tyki bowed deeply sweeping his arm in front of him, before sweeping his hair back and removing the glasses. He walked past everyone and towards the cupboard which held Jasdero and unlocked it.

Jasdero came tumbling out landing in a big heap in front of Devitto.

"Hello Devitto, What's been going on?" Jasdero peered round the room and his eyes landed on Tyki just as his skin was returning to its usual grey tone.

"You're a bit scruffy ain't ya?" Jasdero asked while he popped his joints and straightened his back, "Ah that's better."

Everyone was still looking at Tyki as he tidied himself up, put his waistcoat and jacket back on and taking his seat.

"So who shall I pick?" Tyki ran a hand through his hair.

**So how was it? let me know just please review. I don't know when the next chapter of any of my stories will be out but I hope to write some more soon. My exams end next week so I won't be stressed and revising and what not. So I hope to see lots of reviews and Ideas seriously if you have any share please. **


	9. Miranda and the Razor part 1

**So here is the next chapter. I haven't updated in ages, i'm so sorry this idea came from . Thanks for the idea. **

**I don't own man.**

Everyone was still looking at Tyki as he tidied himself up, put his waistcoat and jacket back on and taking his seat.

"So who shall I pick?" Tyki ran a hand through his hair.

Everyone looked away nervously fearing the worst.

"Hmmm…you haven't had a go yet." Tyki stated and pointed.

Everyone followed the finger to find it pointed at … MIRANDA?

"What I don't really wish to part take in this game."

"Come on we've all got to do something it's just for fun." Lavi patted her shoulder.

"Fine okay, I'll do a dare then." She sighed waiting her fate.

"What shall I have you do?" Tyki rubbed his chin as he thought, rocking his chair on 2 legs.

Suddenly he swung forward, thump his fists down on the table and loudly exclaimed,

"I've got it. You know the man with the toothbrush mustache?" With this Tyki held up his finger to show the group what he meant.

"Leverier?" Lenalee stated.

"Yeah him." as Tyki spoke there was a growing dread from the exorcists. No one messed with Leverier, he could get you executed.

"Well his moustache really annoys me, so…"

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Miranda pleaded.

With that Tyki handed Miranda a razor and some shaving foam.

"Off you go, it's night time at your head quarters so it's the perfect time to do your dare. Off you go."

Tyki pushed Miranda towards the door and locked it after her. Turning to face the crowd he stated:

"Come on there's a portal we can watch her through." And with that the Noah's settled down for a show while the exorcists' gulped and waited with baited breath.

**I'll put the second part up hopefully later on today. Just have to type it up. Let me know how you think this is going. R&R please.**


	10. Miranda and the Razor part 2

**Told you I'd get it up soon, didn't keep you waiting long.**

**Agin don't own man.**

(This part is just what everyone is seeing through the portal thing.)

Miranda was seen walking down the hallways of the Head quarters avoiding the other residents. She carefully navigated her ways down towards Leverier's Bedroom, where Tyki had informed her he was asleep.

There were no guards outside the huge double doors marking the entrance to the room. Miranda carefully turned the handle listening for the click of the catch. She slowly pushed the door open just enough for her to sleep through the crack. Inside the room was dark save for a desk light which was left on. Leaving the room in a dim glow.

Miranda stood for a while letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Soon she was making her way across the room, placing her feet carefully so as not to make a noise.

Suddenly there was a painfully load creak in the quiet room from where she had stood on a squeaky floorboard.

Leverier shifted and rolled over. Miranda let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

She was beside the bed now facing Leverier, not quite sure where to begin. Suddenly the door opened and Link walked in with Papers in hand.

Miranda dived and hid under the bed.

Link looked over at the bed shook his head, mumbled something about seeing things and left closing the door firmly behind.

Miranda's heart was going twenty to the dozen, She was sure she was going to die on this dare.

"Tyki she's going to get killed doing this!" Lenalee cried out.

"She'll be fine now shhh this is getting good.

Everyone was focused on the portal no one dared speak or move.

Miranda gently applied the shaving foam to Leverier's upper lip.

'This man is the heaviest sleeper I know, a normal person would have woken up by now.' Miranda thought as she got ready to shave the moustache.

Everyone was sitting round the table in disbelief. She had actually done it.

Miranda walked in looking rather happy with herself.

"So who wants to watch his reaction?" Crowley piped up.

With that everyone rushed to the portal and watched as Leverier walked to the bathroom.

"I can't see what's happening." Road screamed

"Here" Tyki moved aside to look over her head instead and thought no one should miss this for the world.

Suddenly a scream resounded throughout HQ and a number of guards rushed in to find Leverier Sobbing on the ground.

Link rushed over, "Sir, what's wrong?"

Leverier looked up and there were gasps and a few stifled laughs.

"My moustache is gone." He sobbed.

Link stifled a laugh, "I can see that." Link couldn't hold it anymore he burst out laughing along with the whole room.

(Back with Noah's and exorcists')

Everyone was on the floor howling with laughter.

"I have new found respect for you Miranda. I think we all do." Tyki managed to get out between laughs. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm quite proud of myself, now who wants to top that?"

Everyone went still waiting for Miranda to make her choice.

**I have no idea how to top this haha. Thanks for the idea again . I could have been here waiting for an idea to hit me for ages. So if anyone else has any questions or ideas they's like to ask or suggest. Go ahead, it's nice seeing that I have reviews. No idea when the next update will be up but sure hopefully won't be long. Don't forget R&R. **


End file.
